1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paint can holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new paint can holding device for supporting a paint can above a ground or floor surface that it may be easily accessed by a painter who is in a standing position or on a ladder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of paint can holding devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,859 describes a device that includes a pole having an upper end including tethers for securing a paint can to the upper end of the pole. Another type of paint can holding device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,227 which includes an adjustable base for altering the angle of a can of paint with respect to the surface upon which it is being positioned to ensure that an upper edge of the paint can is horizontally orientated. A general device for holding objects, particularly those having a cylindrical shape, is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,013.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device for supporting a can of paint above a floor surface so that it may be easily accessible by a person who is standing. Further, the device preferably has an adjustable height so that a person standing on a ladder may also access it. The device should further include means for ensuring that the paint can is firmly held within the device.